1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive detecting system and a method thereof, and more particularly to an automotive detecting host for a car that automatically controls the car's door locks, alarm, and/or ignition when the automotive detecting system detects, through wireless technology, that the car's owner is approaching or departing an area nearby their car.
2. Description of Related Art
As the automobile has evolved it has become commonplace for remote control burglar alarm systems to be installed in them. The conventional remote control burglar alarm system comprises a burglar alarm host in a car and a remote controller. The burglar alarm host not only serves as a deterrent to would be car thieves, but also controls the locking and unlocking of the car's doors. The burglar alarm host is controlled wirelessly by a remote controller of which a number of function keys control the car doors and the burglar alarm. As mentioned above, car owners need to carry the remote controller about with them. If the car owner loses the remote controller, the car owner needs to use a key to open and start the car's ignition. Moreover, the car owner needs to choose and press the function keys of the remote controller while controlling the burglar alarm system.
Prior art designs have the problem that because the remote controller controls the door locking mechanism if the car's owner leave their children or pets in the car they can be stuck in the car, unable to get out, sometimes resulting in disastrous consequences.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention, based on years of experience in the related field, and having conducted extensive research into both the theoretical and practical problems of the related field, has finally invented a feasible design to effectively overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.